The Aftermath
by Light Flash
Summary: This probably should be under drama, but I have two endings one of which is very weird, so I placed this story under General. Anyway, Link's and Zelda's thoughts after Ganondorf/Ganon.


The Aftermath  
  
The Hero of Time laid down in his bed, worn out from the day. Not worn out physically, but mentally. How could this have happened? How could this.... other land have come into existence? This world was not right. It sickened him.  
There was no knowledge of the Sages. No knowledge of Saria.  
His best... and only... friend.  
Now gone. Gone, like the wind.  
Zelda had to change reality. She had to make it so that the sages were never known so they could guard the Sacred Realm. She had to change it so he was friendless.  
He stared at the back of his hand. There, seemingly mocking him, was the symbol of the Triforce. It caused this. This one item caused everything.  
He was forced to grow, forced to kill, forced to become cold. This one relic forced him to become lonely, empty, shallow.  
Navi was gone. Saria was gone. Zelda was gone. Nobody remembered the tragic war where Ganondorf had easily wrapped his fist around Hyrule. Nobody except himself and Zelda. Even Epona didn't remember.  
Zelda could have at least kept Epona's memory. She didn't have to wipe out everything. And now... he felt alone. He felt himself spiraling into darkness, falling into the endless pit of despair.  
Some say that you only see what you want to see in life. Link saw complete and utter despair in the long, winding path that he called his life. He didn't want to see that.  
So he twisted, grabbed a knife, placed the tip at the proper place, and shoved.  
*****  
Zelda shook her head, causing her blond locks to fly over her face. Why? Why had she been so idiotic? Why did she turn back time?  
Into this world where nothing was the same. Her protector - she shuddered at the mention of her so-called 'guardian' - was so cold and indifferent. He seemed to care nothing about what Zelda thought.  
Zelda ached for Impa. She needed her. The memories were still there - the ones of her and Impa, staying up late and just laughing. Or the ones of her and Impa, she crying into Impa's chest about something frightening. But lastly... the memory of her, being herded out of the castle and onto a white steed, Impa riding with her. Protecting her.  
Impa was, perhaps, the only true friend she had. And now, because of one stupid decision, she was gone. Not remembered. And she was stuck with this... /man/ that cared nothing. Nothing except the health of Zelda.  
Zelda guessed that if he were no longer assigned to her, he would not give a damn about Zelda. Zelda wanted someone to confide him. Her heart ached for her companion. So she snuck out of the courtyard where she so often sat. She snuck out of castle grounds. She ran into Kokiri forest, ignoring all the stares and dirty looks she was given.  
She climbed up a tree house. This tree house happened to belong to Link. She gasped at what she saw.  
  
DRAMATIC ENDING:  
  
Link was dead, his eyes closed. He looked almost serene, lying on his bed with his arms at his sides. One might have thought that he was asleep. That is, if not for the huge gash on his neck. Zelda was shocked. She was standing here, simply staring at the limp body of the Hero of Time. And no one knew. No one knew what had happened. She knew that the first person to be blamed would be her, although she was a princess. It had to be. She was the only one in Link's tree house and therefore, it had to be her.  
But Zelda knew better. Link had not been killed. He had killed himself. Out of loss. He was feeling exactly what Zelda had, but had found a release. Zelda followed Link's example. She picked up the knife Link had dropped and sliced deep into her wrists, hoping that soon, it would all go away.  
Yes. All go away.  
  
WEIRD ENDING:  
  
"Link!" Zelda gasped out. Link looked up.  
"Zelda? What are you doing here?" Link asked.  
"A better question would be, where did you get a picture of Ganondorf?" Zelda asked. Link blushed. He was stabbing a picture of Ganondorf with a knife. Not to mention he did it while jugging with one hand and attempting to spin on one foot. Link had immediately dropped the items he was juggling.  
"Uh heh.... I drew it?" Link asked meekly. Zelda shook her head.  
"This is how you get happy?" Zelda asked.  
"No. See, if I do this, and someone catches me, I get all flustered and forget about being sad!" Link exclaimed, much too quickly. Zelda blinked.  
"Link, you are just so odd." Zelda paused here. "Would you like to come to the palace so we can talk about what happened?" Link grinned.  
"Hey, it'd be nice to talk about what happened," Link said, and the two left the forest, grinning like they are friends.  
Which, in fact, they were.  



End file.
